Chapter 6: The Elusive Tower
The Elusive Tower is the sixth chapter in Professor Layton and the Curious Village. Plot Characters Playable *Luke *Hershel Layton Non-playable *Robotic Dog *Beatrice *Deke *Percy *Rodney *Granny Riddleton *Adrea *Pauly *Crouton *Flick *Marco *Ramon *Augustus Reinhold *Flora Reinhold *Chelmey *Dahlia Reinhold *Don Paolo *Gordon Reinhold *The cat and mouse *Lucy *Archibald *Gerard *Prosciutto *Agnes *Giuseppe *Martha Puzzles New puzzles found throughout this chapter include: *''072: The Sound of Silence (US)'' - Given by Percy; located at the Plaza - Not Obligatory **''072: Truth and Lies (UK)'' - Given by Percy; located at the Village Square - Not Obligatory *''073: How Many Squares?'' - Given by Rodney; located at the Town Hall - Not Obligatory *''074: A Broken Window'' - Given by Agnes; located at the Market - Not Obligatory *''075: The Wire Cube'' - Given by Agnes ; located at the Market - Not Obligatory *''076: A Tile Square (US)'' - Given by Pauly; located at the Park Road - Not Obligatory **''076: Flower Garden (UK)'' - Given by Pauly; located at the Park Road - Not Obligatory *''077: Which Job?'' - Given by Adrea; located at the Park Road - Not Obligatory *''078: Water Pitchers'' - Given by Crouton; located at the Restaurant - Not Obligatory *''079: Apples to Oranges'' - Given by Crouton ; located at the Restaurant - Not Obligatory *''080: Too Many Queens 1'' - Given by Flick ; located at the Restaurant - Not Obligatory *''081: Too Many Queens 2'' - Given by Flick ; located at the Reataurant - Not Obligatory *''082: Too Many Queens 3'' - Given by Flick ; located at the Restaurant - Not Obligatory *''083: Too Many Queens 4'' - Given by Flick ; located at the Restaurant - Not Obligatory *''102: Aces and the Joker'' - Given by Martha; located on the Tower Road - Not Obligatory *''109: Laziest Man on Earth'' - Given by Archibald; located at Archibald's - Not Obligatory *''117: Painting a Cube'' - Is a Hidden Puzzle ; located on the Tower Road - Not Obligatory *''119: Red and Blue 1'' - Is a Hidden Puzzle ; located at the Path Entrance - Not Obligatory Mysteries New There are no new mysteries in this chapter. Solved No mysteries are solved during this chapter. Rewards *Inn: Reading Lamp - Given by Percy after solving 072: The Sound of Silence (US). **Inn: Reading Lamp - Given by Percy after solving 072: Truth and Lies (UK). *Inn: Gramophone - Given by Rodney after solving 073: How Many Squares?. *Inn: Teak Table - Given by Archibald after solving 109: Laziest Man on Earth. *Inn: Globe - Given by Agnes after solving 075: The Wire Cube. *Inn: Houseplant - Given by Adrea after solving 077: Which Job?. *Inn: Flower Bouquet - Given by Crouton after solving 078: Water Pitchers. *Painting: Painting Scrap - Given by Crouton after solving 079: Apples to Oranges. *Inn: Stuffed Chair - Given by Flick after solving 080: Too Many Queens 1. *Painting: Painting Scrap - Given by Flick after solving 081: Too Many Queens 2. *Inn: Hat Rack - Given by Flick after solving 082: Too Many Queens 3. *Painting: Painting Scrap - Given by Flick after solving 083: Too Many Queens 4.